goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua and Jackson misbehave at Quiznos
Plot Joshua and Jackson misbehave at Quiznos because they didn't get what they wanted by summoning Scar and the Hyenas from The Lion King to kill the parents and two 10 year old brothers of two 6 year old British girls and destroy their house, leaving them orphaned and homeless as Scar and the Hyenas kill 6 more civilians. As a result, Joshua and Jackson got grounded until the 30th anniversary of Oliver & Company by the Babylon Rogues and taken away by Bing Bong and Roll Light because Joshua and Jackson’s parents where on a trip in EMEA. In the end, the two 6 year old British girls are brought to Challenge Island, Japan by Tom Sawyer and his friends to be permanently adopted by two kindhearted 6 year old Challenge Island kindergarteners who immediately fell in love with them and their twin brothers their age. Cast *Ivy as Kawaii Sugarbunny, Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Senichi Nozawa, Satoru Nozawa, Daisy Brook and Clara Brook *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Steven as Joshua, Bing Bong and Tom Sawyer *Joey as Male British Priest *Brian as George Brook and Man on PA *Simon as Airport Manager *Salli as Edwina Brook, Airbus A380 Pilot, Yoshiko Iwata and Usagi Nozawa *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow, Daniel Brook, Nathaniel Brook, Saburo Iwata and Kenji Iwata *Lawrence as Scar *Julie as Roll Light *Kidaroo as Ed *Allison as Shenzi Transcript * (London, United Kingdom, March 29, 2018, 1:20 PM) * Joshua: Hey Kawaii Sugarbunny! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: What is it boys? * Jackson: Can we go to Quizno's for some food? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: NO! (Dr. Robotnik's Voice) * Joshua: Why Not? * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Boys, we're not going to Quizno's, because we're going to watch Cinderella (1950)! * Jackson: But that movie is for babies and little girls who loves the Disney Princesses! Take us to Quizno's right now! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: No boys, I said we're watching Cinderella (1950) and That's final! or you'll get nothing at all! * Caroline0204: Kawaii Sugarbunny, we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection VHS of Cinderella, just take the twins to Quizno's! * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Did you hear that boys? Caroline0204 said that we don't have the 1995 Masterpiece Collection of Cinderella (1950)! Now we'll go to Quiznos! * Joshua: Yay! * Jackson: Let's go! * and the Hyenas, Shenzi, Ed and Banzai appear and are ready to attack everyone on Joshua and Jackson's orders. Joshua and Jackson began attacking all of the customers and staff with miniguns. * Joshua: ATTACK! * Scar: With pleasure, Joshua and Jackson! Ready hyenas?! * Shenzi: Yes! * Ed: Yes! * Banzai: Yes! * Daisy Brook: Oh my god! * Edwina Brook: (in Darwin's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Daniel Brook: Don't look back, Daisy and Clara!! * Nathaniel Brook: Keep running you two! KEEP RUNNING!! Daniel and I will hold off the Hyenas! * and Clara ran for their lives as their parents and two 10 year old brothers are brutally slaughtered, butchered, massacred and slain and their home is completely destroyed by Scar and the Hyenas along with 6 civilians as the attacks are blocked with a red screen with a black text that says "Oh boy! Joshua and Jackson will be in massive and gigantic amount of trouble for summoning Scar and the Hyenas from The Lion King to kill the parents and two 10 year old brothers of two 6 year old girls and destroying their home, leaving them homeless and orphaned! Let's find out what happens next shall we?" as blood splattering sounds and people panicking sounds are heard. * Jet: Kawaii Sugarbunny, why are you so furious and why are Joshua and Jackson crying? Oh please don't tell us they caused any trouble today. * Kawaii Sugarbunny: Well Babylon Rogues! You will all be mega furious when I tell you all this! Joshua and Jackson decided to attack Quiznos by summoning Scar and the Hyenas from The Lion King to kill the parents and two 10 year old brothers of two 6 year British old girls and destroy their home, leaving them orphaned and homeless!! And now, Joshua and Jackson are banned from going to their fast food places for a very long time until the 20th anniversary of Mulan by order of Queen Elizabeth, the British military, the British Parliament, the British Elite Ops, the SAS, Kion and the Lion Guard, Mufasa and the PJ Masks and will have to watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow everyday! * Jet: (does a red tailed hawk screech) OH! (X40) OH MY BLOODY GOD!! JOSHUA AND JACKSON, WE CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO BLITHERING IDIOTS SUMMONED SCAR AND THE HYENAS TO CAUSE A DEADLY MASSACRE AT QUIZNO'S!!! NOW THE TWO 6 YEAR OLD BRITISH GIRLS ARE NOW HOMELESS AND ORPHANED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!! ALL THIS ACTION MADE ME SCREECH LIKE A RED TAILED HAWK!!!! * Wave: That's it, you two are so grounded until the 30th anniversary of Oliver & Company! * Storm: I agree with Jet and Wave! * Jet: And as for this, Bing Bong and Roll will take you two away the way Luigi takes Doopliss away! Bing Bong and Roll Light, take Joshua and Jackson away! * Roll Light: Bing Bong and I are here to take Joshua and Jackson away! * Bing Bong: Come with us, we will beat you two up and we will wash your mouths out with Lifebuoy soap! * Storm: We never expect this to happen! * to: A large British church. Daisy and Clara are at the funeral of their parents and two 10 year old brothers who had been brutally massacred along with 6 people by Scar and the Hyenas at Quiznos. * Male British Priest: Welcome to. * Tom Sawyer: Daisy and Clara, my friends and I are so sorry about what happened to your parents and two 10 year old brothers at Quiznos today. * Becky Thatcher: And we're sorry that your home got completely destroyed and demolished by Scar and the Hyenas, leaving you two with no where to live and no one to take care of you two. * Clara Brook: No Tom Sawyer, Becky Thatcher and Amy Lawrence. It wasn't all your faults! * Daisy Brook: We should have gone to Quizmo's earlier before Joshua and Jackson caused trouble at that place. * Becky Thatcher: We know that this day has became the worst day for you both. * Amy Lawrence: Well, looks like we have to permanently move you two to Challenge Island, Japan to find you two somewhere to live after your house got destroyed by Scar and the Hyenas! First we will go to McDonald's for something to eat and then we can go to the Heathrow International Airport. *to: The Heathrow International Airport. * Airport Manager: Welcome to the Heathrow International Airport. How can I help you? * Tom Sawyer: We would like 6 tickets for the flight to Challenge Island, Japan. * Airport Manager: Okay, you 5 will all go to the waiting corner. * Man on PA: Flight 980 to Challenge Island, Japan now boarding at Gate A-9. * Security Agent: Please put all the metal objects in this container. *minute and 40 seconds later *Security Agent: Thank you. * Saywer and his friends' flight to Challenge Island, Japan is now ready. They and the two 6 year old British girls got onto a luxurious Airbus A380 for the flight to Challenge Island, Japan and took their seats. * Airbus A380 Pilot: Welcome to Flight 980. Flight time from London, United Kingdom to Challenge Island, Japan is 12 hours and 55 minutes because we will make important stops in Dublin, Ireland, Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Brussels, Belgium, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and finally Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers on the way to Challenge Island, Japan. But don't worry, we will get to Challenge Island, Japan in no time. Enjoy your flight. *hours and 55 minutes later *(Challenge Island, Japan, March 30, 2018, 8:00 AM) *Airbus A380 Pilot: Attention please! We have now arrived in Challenge Island, Japan after 12 hours and 55 minutes of making important stops in Dublin, Ireland, Sao Paulo, Brazil, Lisbon, Portugal, Madrid, Spain, Paris, France, Rome, Italy, Amsterdam, Netherlands, Brussels, Belgium, Oslo, Norway, Stockholm, Sweden, Copenhagen, Denmark, Berlin, Germany, Taipei, Taiwan, Seoul, South Korea and Tokyo, Japan for refueling, upgrades, resupplying, repairs and loading and unloading passengers. We hope you enjoyed the flight. Have a nice day. *Tom Sawyer: We have finally arrived in Challenge Island, Japan. *Becky Thatcher: Yeah. *Nyakkii Momoyama: Hello, Tom Sawyer, Amy Lawrence and Becky Thatcher! What brings you three here to Challenge Island, Japan today? *Shimajirō Shimano: And who are these two 6 year old British human girls? *Amy Lawrence: These are Clara and Daisy Henderson, two 6 year old orphan British girls whose parents and two 10 year old brothers who were brutally killed and slain by Scar and the Hyenas in a terroristic incident as Quiznos! *Mimirin Midorihara: We’re sorry to hear that, Amy Lawrence. We even saw that on the TV Tokyo World News yesterday. *to: A 3 story Japanese suburban house. Tom Sawyer, Becky Thatcher and Amy Lawrence are bringing Daisy to her new permanent home. A six year old Shimajirō Shimano lookalike Japanese boy tiger happily opens up the door. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer and my friends and I bringing this 6 year old British girl Daisy to your house for permanent adoption. *Senichi Nozawa: I'm Senichi Nozawa and this is my twin brother my age Satoru. *Daisy: I don't a boyfriend. *Senichi Nozawa: And I don't have a girlfriend either. Would you like to become my girlfriend? *Daisy: Yes! Trivia *Senichi Nozawa looks a lot like Shimajirō Shimano, but with a orange t-shirt, green shoes and blue pants. *Senichi Nozawa's twin brother, Satoru looks a lot like Shimajirō Shimano, but with a yellow t-shirt, blue shoes and blue pants. *Kazuo Iwata looks a lot like Kento Koshiba, but with a blue t-shirt, blue shoes and green pants. *Kazuo Iwata's twin brother his age, Saburo looks a lot like Kento Koshiba, but with a orange t-shirt, green shoes and blue pants. *Jet does a red tailed hawk screech when he's furious. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Joshua & Jackson's grounded days Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog